Bailey Pickett
Bailey Pickett '''(Played by Debby Ryan) is a character from The Suite Life on Deck. Bailey is a smart, kind-hearted girl from a small farm town in Kettlecorn, Kansas. Because she has lived in a small town her whole life, Bailey enrols in Seven Seas High to go out and see the world. She even went to the lengths of disguising herself as a boy to be able to go to school on the ship. Bailey, after everyone found out she was a girl, is roommates with London. Their personalities clash sometimes (Bailey being a country bumpkin and London being a somewhat snobbish, rich girl), yet they are good friends. Bailey has also made friends with Zack and Woody, and had a romantic relationship with Cody Martin. Character Information After fooling everyone into believing that she is a boy, she becomes Zack's roommate. At first, the two clash because Zack s messy while Bailey is more hygienic and feminine. However, after Zack finds out about her real gender, he promises to keep it a secret and they even begin to like each other. Cody quickly becomes suspicious of the two, seeing how the two are all buddy-buddy now, and how Zack was even1 showing Bailey how to play pool much like in the fashion a guy would show a girl if he was trying to be romantic. and it's not long before Bailey's real gender is revealed to the entire crew when her hat comes off in the hot tub after the group falls into it in a panic, for the thought the boat was sinking. However, since London Tipton had a room to herself (by bribing her old roommate to leave), Bailey was still able to stay and be roommates with her. Bailey was excited at the thought of rooming with London, but the Tipton heiress had other ideas. Annoyed at the whole idea of staying on the S.S. Tipton, London flees to Parrot Island, leaving Bailey feeling responsible and guilty over her disappearance. When everyone goes to retrieve London from the island, Bailey tags along and helps them not only escape the island, but also rescue London. Along the way, she even manages to get a pet pig named Porkers. By the time they return to the ship, London reluctantly decides to be a little more friendly to Bailey. They even started to bond, as Bailey helps London pick out fancy clothes. London tries to be more friendly by stating she would be the older sister Bailey never had, but Bailey says the she actually has 9 sisters, and several of them are older. She told Cody in the episode Flowers and Chocolate, that her blood type is O-negative. In Boo You, Bailey is shown that she snores when she sleeps and wears a night brace when she got Boo You'd for the third time by London and Woody for London's webcast. Following that, she broke the camera London and Woody were using. After then, she doesn't wear her night brace anymore when she sleeps as shown in the episode Shipnotized. In fact, in several episodes you see her sleep like in Broke 'N' Yo-Yo she never wore a night brace. In Maddie on Deck, she meets Maddie for the first time and they become friends. In this episode, it is revealed that during the big frost of '06 she and her sisters blew on the crops to keep them warm. She, along with London, become Maddie's bridesmaids for her marriage to Prince Jeffy of Lichtenstamp. In the episode When in Rome, she masquerades as Naomi Wyoming, an American pop star, along with Mr. Moseby(disguised as her manager Lil' Mose) to try to trick Luca's uncle into giving back the money he owes London. In this episode, she defines " big city" as "any place where the mayor is not a goose". In the episode Mulch Aldo About Nothing, she feels homesick. Cody makes her feel better by recreating the Kettlecorn Mulch Festival at the S.S. Tipton. This gets progressive worse when London ships her ex, Moose from Kettlecorn. Relationships Boyfriends *'''Holden- invited Bailey to have dinner with him, but he broke up with her due to her having thrown bread rolls and butter at him after she thought that London had set up the date with him so Bailey would get "Boo You'd." He asked out Bailey in International Dateline. However, Bailey dumped him in this episode because he threw up on her shoes. *'Adonis'- Bailey crushed on him when the S.S. Tipton docked in Greece, but Cody bought her a souvenir amulet from the Greek museum where Adonis worked, and she told Cody that she loved his gift. *'Frank'- A guy Bailey likes and went down a waterslide with in "Shipnotized". Cody ripped a towel apart upon hearing that. *'Moose' – It is revealed in the second episode that Moose is Bailey's ex-boyfriend. He appeared on the show in "Mulch Ado About Nothing", where he tries to convince her to come back home with him since she's homesick. She declines, telling him she'd miss her friends. She also tells him that the reason they broke up was because he felt he knew what was best for her when he really didn't. (In one episode, Moose is portrayed by Hutch Dano.) *'Zack Martin' – Zack liked, and flirted with, Bailey in the first two episodes of the series. He stopped liking her because she had too much "baggage". *'Cody Martin' – Cody begins to get a crush on Bailey because they share similar interests. In "The Kidney of the Sea", Bailey tries to bribe Cody into letting Porkers win a contest against Ivana by saying, "I want to thank you for being our judge. I know you'll be fair and impartial." While she says this line, she kisses Cody on both cheeks. In "International Dateline," they almost kiss, but Cody has to start the day over again once more. Bailey hugs Cody in "It's All Greek to Me". In "Flowers & Chocolate", Bailey says "I could've been your pretend girlfriend if you asked." Bailey then hugs Cody and then kisses him on the cheek, seeming to show him what she would have done to make Barbara jealous. In "seaHarmony," Bailey becomes furious at Cody when she believes he took her dating test results to make fun of her. They made up, however the relationship is somewhat tense. In the end of the episode Mulch Ado About Nothing, it seems she has feelings for Cody, for when after they hug, she realizes she likes him. She finally kissed him in Wizards on Deck With Hannah Montana. The two were dating until the episode Break Up In Paris, due Bailey seeing Cody dancing with another girl and Cody seeing Bailey hugging with another guy and they argue what they saw and thought it was best that they break up. In the episode So You Think You Can Date, Cody and Bailey were finding dates to the dance, towards the end of the episode they awkwardly dance with each other. In Party On! Cody goes with Bailey and Woody to a chocolate factory so Bailey would give something special to her dad, When Bailey and Cody were making hearts they swap hearts accidentally when Cody thought the heart that she made was for him but it was meant for her dad and Cody got sad. * Family *'Grandma' - Bailey's grandmother. She calls Bailey her piggly-wiggly and then both of them would snort together. In "Boo You", London said that the skirt "Grandma" made for Bailey was a tablecloth, also in episode " Mulch Ado About Nothing", Cody says to the fake Grandmother that she calls her "Bunnykins" and she makes great fudge. *'Mrs. Pickett' – Bailey's mother is seen dropping Bailey off on the first day and appears over-protective. *'Abner' – Bailey's crazy uncle who talks to himself after he was struck by lightning, who is mentioned during London's webisode. *'Clem' – A great-uncle who searched for Bigfoot, only to find out that he didn't exist, who was mentioned in "Sea Monster Mash". In the end he found it was a hairy woman with size 28 feet who likes to hike. *'Cletus' – A cousin who owns an alligator farm in Miami. Bailey disembarked the S.S. Tipton so she could spend spring break on his farm wrestling gators, but she had to return to the ship early due to the fact that Cletus drank polluted water and she stated sadly that every gator was donated to Lizard World. Mentioned in "Flowers and Chocolate". *'Nine sisters' – Bailey tells London that she has six big sisters and three little ones when London says she would be the big sister she never had, to which London responds "Wow, your mom needs a hobby". It remains unknown whether Bailey has any brothers. Category:The Suite Life on Deck Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters